1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video camera that performs a focal-plane-distortion correcting process on image data outputted from an image sensor adopting a focal-plane electronic shutter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to this type of a video camera (1), an image signal outputted from a CMOS image sensor is applied to a focal-plane-distortion correcting circuit. Upon noticing successive three frames, the focal-plane-distortion correcting circuit performs a linear interpolation process on the two frames different depending on a pixel position. Thereby, one frame of image signal on which a focal plane distortion is corrected is produced. Furthermore, according to another video camera (2), a scaling parameter corresponding to an electronic zoom magnification instructed by a zoom key is set to a RAW-data scaling circuit. The RAW-data scaling circuit performs a scaling process according to the scaling parameter on the image data outputted from an A/D converter. On an image display portion, a moving image based on RAW data outputted from the scaling processing circuit is displayed. However, in the video camera (1), a special circuit as described above is required in order to correct a focal plane distortion. Furthermore, in the video camera (2), when an angle of view of the image expressed by the RAW data on which the scaling process is performed is coincident with that of the image displayed on the image display portion, it is not possible to execute an image-quality correcting process affecting the angle of view, and thus, it is probable that the reproducing performance of the object scene image deteriorates.